So what?
by MiNdY
Summary: Hmm. I'll only say that this contains slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. By the way, it's the first slash fic I'm writing.
1. Admitting it.

Curse Harry Potter.

What more is he apart from a Gryffindor, Dumbledore's favourite student, and the Dark Lord's foe?

Boys want to be him, girls want to be with him. I would never want to be like him. Never. Harry Potter is a fool, who doesn't know what's good for him. He hangs around that pathetic Weasley and know-it-all Mudblood everyday. And he thinks he's so _brave, so __well-liked. _

I'm sure I hate him.

But if I hate him…why do I keep thinking of those bright green eyes? Why does his smile take up my entire mind? Why is it that when I start thinking of him, I think of nothing else? 

It's like a sinking obsession, and I'm going deeper into it. During lessons, I'll think of him. Thinking of him with his green eyes sparkling, and thinking of kissing him. Thinking of being in his wondrous embrace. All this when I'm supposed to hate him. It's atrocious. 

And now, I can't seem to concentrate on Potions. He's in my class, of course. Oh, how I enjoy watching Professor Snape being mean to him. His beautiful green eyes would display so much rage, but he doesn't dare to talk back. If he could unleash all that anger within him…he would be a very successful Slytherin. But of course the cursed boy is in Gryffindor now. 

"Potter! What does the mixture of arpweed and powdered root of fintree give you?"

"I don't know, sir," he said, his eyes flashing with that beautiful rage.

"Obviously Mr Potter doesn't like reading up on Potions very much," the professor said, smiling nastily.

Potions lesson ended, meaning that the bullying session had ended too. I smirked in Harry's direction. He gave me a look, then ignored me, as usual.

There are times when I feel ashamed of myself. Me, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin…actually in love with Harry Potter, that insufferable Gryffindor? And besides, I never actually thought that I would like a _boy. But now… Oh well, times have changed. The world's more open now, isn't it?_

Sometimes I wonder if Potter feels the same way, which is, of course, impossible. That heterosexual is obviously smitten with Cho Chang, although he knows she doesn't like him. Matters of the heart are so confusing, especially where infatuations and crushes are concern. And of course, unrequited love is a terrible thing.

I gave one last glance at Potter's direction. He was laughing and joking with that irritating Weasley and foolish Mudblood, and of course, some of his other friends and admirers.

I admit that I envy Potter. He has the type of popularity that I'll never have. He is never alone, and he has friends to confide in. Me? I only have myself. Crabbe and Goyle are so dull and dense that they'll never understand anything I say to them, least to say give advice. Yes, Harry Potter's popularity is one of the things I crave and want.

And so is Harry Potter.

"Let's get back," I said to Crabbe and Goyle. They grunted and followed me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm talking to a bunch of pigs.

Suddenly, I felt a hand being placed on my elbow. I looked and saw Pansy Parkinson. Oh great.

"Ooh Draco…how about lunch together?"

"Not today," I said, pushing her hand away. She shouldn't be allowed to do that. They should have a school rule banning girls from putting their hands on boys' elbows.

"Why not, Draco?" she said, smiling and grabbing hold of my hand now.

"I'm not in the mood for lunch with _you. Go find your other girl friends and stop bugging me." I tried to wrench my hand free from hers but she was gripping it tightly. _

"Oh no. Not this time." She grinned. Oh man. What was she trying to do?

"Pansy..." I said, feeling my patience wearing thin. Patience was never one of my virtues. In fact, I don't think I have any virtues. 

Then before I could stop her she had tiptoed and planted a kiss on my…cheek. Fortunately it wasn't the lips, but I was still disgusted. "Ack! Pansy! Go away!" I managed to wrench my hand free.

I walked away as quickly as I could. She came chasing after me.

"Why Draco? Don't you like me?" she said.

This girl obviously doesn't know her limits. "No. Now go away."

"I don't believe you," she said.

And Harry Potter chose this inopportune time to walk past. 

"Having girlfriend problems, Draco?" he asked, laughing together with Weasley and Granger. He had a nice-sounding laughter. But currently...I had to get rid of Pansy. 

Of course! What better way to get rid of her than to…

"Pansy, I'm gay," I said honestly. I was pleased to see Harry Potter stop in his tracks, and walk back. His friends followed, of course. How could they want to miss this chance to mock me?

"I don't believe you," she said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Malfoy is _gay?" Harry said. Weasley grinned._

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" I said.

"Nothing. I will never believe you," she said.

"I'm gay and I'm in love with Harry Potter," I said. Harry stiffened slightly. By this time, a small crowd had gathered to see what the commotion was about.

"You what?" Weasley said.

"Ha! That's getting more atrocious by the minute. How do you expect me to believe _that?" she said, smiling as though she had won._

Argh. Curse that girl. This calls for drastic measures. Not to mention quite pleasant ones.

"Watch this," I said. I turned to Harry Potter and grabbed his collar, pulling him close. Then before he could catch on to what I was trying to do, I pressed my lips onto his. 

Oh boy, I had wanted to do that since second year.

Potter finally realized what was going on and pushed me away. "Malfoy! What do you think you were doing?!"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "I'm trying to make Pansy believe me. Do you believe me now?" I turned to Pansy, who was staring at me in horror. The whole crowd was also looking at me in shock.

I grinned, pleased with myself. Potter was obviously horrified, and so were his friends. Smirking, I walked out of the staring crowd, with Crabbe and Goyle following me.

It's not the end yet, Potter.


	2. Close encounters in Potions

It was the day after I gave Potter that abrupt kiss.

Pansy wasn't bugging me anymore, in fact, she seemed to be avoiding me, like I was something abnormal, something unnatural. She's pretty close-minded for an irritating girl who kisses boys that don't like her. Not many people were actually opened to the thought that homosexuality was rather normal nowadays.

Not even Potter, I guess.

Potions was the next lesson. I was actually looking forward to it because I knew I would get the chance to see Potter. 

Arriving in the dungeon, I sat down at my usual table, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting on either side of me. Potter, Weasley and Granger came in shortly after. Potter gave me a strange look. It was probably one of disgust. Oh well.

"Today, you will work in pairs," Professor Snape said, smiling in his nasty way. "I will, of course pair you up. Granger and Parkinson. Weasley and Goyle. Finnigan and Crabbe. And of course, Malfoy and Potter."

I smirked. I knew that the professor would surely pair me up with Harry Potter. I wonder what that insufferable Gryffindor is thinking now. Maybe he's…afraid? I chuckled silently at the though. He's probably still shocked and horrified, after what I did to him yesterday. The thought that I actually scared Potter was rather delightful. I walked over to his table and sat down. He moved to the very end of the bench.

"Oh, come on, Potter. Surely you aren't _scared _of me? I'm not going to eat you up."

"I'm not scared of you eating me up, Malfoy. I'm scared of what _other_ things you might do," he replied, glaring at me. 

I laughed, and edged closer to him, putting my face about an inch from his. He backed away as far as he could. "No point worrying now, Potter. You're already stuck with me."

He glared at me, his intense green eyes staring into my blue ones, but didn't say another word. I grinned and moved back to my original position. 

"Today we will attempt to make the Cunfuddle Potion. First you will need to cut up the tweedroot. This involves very skilful and careful cutting. You have to make sure the tweedroot stays still."

The professor lifted up a plant that was squirming and struggling. 

"So, one of you will hold it, and one of you will cut it. This involves good cooperation between the two of you. I don't care how much you dislike each other," he cast a glance at our direction, "but you'll have to sit as close as possible to one another, in order to successfully cut this plant."

This is going to be very interesting.

Under the uncomfortable stare of Professor Snape, Potter unwillingly moved closer to me. I could feel the warmth of his body as he closed the gap between the two of us. 

"Hold this, Mr Potter," the professor said, handing him the squirming plant. "And Mr Malfoy, you can do the honour of cutting it."

I grinned. Potter held the struggling plant down. Slowly, I drove the knife blade through it. Oh, it did seem rather cruel at that moment, but after all, a plant _is_ a plant. I looked at Harry Potter. His brow was furrowed, and he seemed to be in some sort of difficulty, trying to keep the plant down. 

Nevertheless, I wasn't going to let the chance to tease him slip away. It was rare that I actually got a chance to be in such close contact with him. 

Carefully, and slowly, I edged closer. He didn't seem to notice anything. 

I let my foot move slowly up his lower leg. This time he realised that something was going on. He shuddered, but he dared not move, for fear that the professor would scold him or deduct points from Gryffindor. 

"Obviously you don't know what's good for you, Potter," I whispered into his ear. 

"Stop it, Malfoy," came the curt reply. His face was gradually turning red.

"I'm enjoying myself, so I don't intend to," I said, smirking. 

He bit his lower lip, trying to keep calm and tolerate my advances. 

Above the table, it seemed like we were doing everything the professor wanted us to: We were cutting the squirming plant. But under the table… I grinned at the thought. You're mine, Potter.

After much under-the-table distractions and other difficulties, we managed to finish cutting the plant. Harry edged away as far as he could again. I grinned, pleased with myself. He was giving me a horrified stare.

Potions ended quickly enough. Potter jumped out of his seat, seemingly thankful that the lesson had ended. I grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him closer.

"See you tomorrow, Harry," I said softly, slowly. I smiled.

The black-haired boy pulled away. "Very unfortunately." 

I watched him walk away with his friends, the wind tousling his dark hair, a mixture between embarrassment and rage flashing in those beautiful eyes. I admired the slim, beautiful boy as he walked away. I've never realised how much I desired and wanted Harry Potter. Until now.

Together with Crabbe and Goyle, I left the classroom. 

I smiled when I recalled that Pansy Parkinson was never going to ask me to lunch with her again. 


	3. Almost

Potter was avoiding me like plague. I smirked whenever I thought of it. It was just so…funny. I never thought that after the Potions encounter yesterday he would be so afraid of me. 

Well well…Potter's greatest fear isn't the Dark Lord after all. I bet if he met a Boggart now it would take my form. 

I smirked, looking across the breakfast table at Potter. Somehow, he sensed that I was staring at him and looked in my direction. The moment our eyes met, he turned away. I was too far to see what his eyes were showing. Probably anger, or embarrassment…or maybe…fear. What a delightful thought.

I finished my breakfast. I stood up, walking away from the Slytherin table. Suddenly I felt my arm being grabbed roughly.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you. Alone," said Harry Potter, pulling me away from Crabbe and Goyle.

Alone? That sounded very…interesting.

He pulled me to a secluded corridor where there were no portraits or people around. Then he pushed me roughly against the wall.

"Well, Potter? A rendezvous? I've only _dreamed _of it happening," I said, casting him a smirk.

"You can continue dreaming then, Malfoy," he retorted sharply. "What I want to know is… What have you been telling everyone in school??"

Puzzled, I looked at him. "What?"

"What have you been telling everyone in school?" he said, repeating his question, syllable by syllable.

"Nothing," I said truthfully.

"And you expect me to believe that," he responded, rolling his eyes.

"Of course. I didn't do _anything_. Except kiss you in public," I said, grinning.

His eyes flashed with anger. "Fine. But have you been spreading any stupid rumours around?"

Now _this_ sounded good. "Stupid rumours? Like what?"

"Don't tell me you hadn't heard them yet."

"Of course I haven't. Come on, tell me, Potter. What stupid rumours?" I replied.

"Well, first of all there's this one that says we like each other," he said, exasperated.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, wanting to laugh.

"And then there's this one that says that we bought identical rings. I have no idea how that one came about," he said. 

"Well well…" What more could I say? Each rumour sounded more interesting than the last.

"And there's this one…" he paused, turning red in the face. 

"What about it?" I said. This should be good.

"Fine. There's this one that says I go to your dormitory every night and we…we…" He stopped. "I think you get the picture."

"Hmm. That sounds nice enough. I might dream of that tonight," I replied, a naughty smile twitching on my lips.

"_MALFOY!_"

"What?" I said, trying my best to look innocent.

"Stop being so sick," he said.

"Sick? Me? Awww, I'm _so_ hurt. You broke my heart, Potter," I said, smirking. This time, _I_ pushed him roughly against the wall. I stood there, my face a few inches from his. "And you're going to get punished for it."

He turned his face away, trembling. "What are you trying to _do_, Malfoy? Torture me in this horrible way?"

I reached out my hand and turned his face back, so he would face me. "Torture you?" I whispered. "I wouldn't even _dare_." I edged closer. I could practically feel his breath on my face. 

Fear and embarrassment appeared in those beautiful green eyes. Really, I wasn't that horrible…or was I? I grinned at the thought. Maybe I was.

"Erm, it's time for me to go now," he said, trying to push me away. I grabbed him and pushed him back against the wall. 

"Not so fast, Potter. You haven't paid for those hurtful words yet," I said, my blue eyes looking into his horrified green ones. "And I'm not going to let you off. Not so…easily."

I moved my face closer. I wanted so much to claim those trembling lips for my own again. Oh, the desire…the need…the want. I felt the edge of his lips on mine.

"Busy, Malfoy?"

I pulled away immediately. Drat! I was_ so _close. So _painfully_ close to claiming those lips. 

I turned. "Weasley," I said, almost spitting out the word. 

"Ron…" said Harry, sounding almost grateful. He pushed me aside. 

"Has your little talk with _Mister_ Malfoy ended yet?" the irritating redhead said, almost contemptuously.

"Yes. Yes, it has," Potter said, sounding relieved. 

"Good. So can we go now? We're going to be late for Charms," Weasley said. Harry Potter nodded. 

Damn that Weasley. How _dare_ that miserable person poke his nose into my business and ruin everything. I sneered. "Well Potter, I'd better be going. _Goodbye_, Weasley." Good riddance, more like it.

"Hope not to see you again, Malfoy," Weasley replied. 

"The same to you, Weasley. But too bad Potions is after lunch. You have no choice."

I turned and walked away. That _insufferable_ pipsqueak of a Weasley. Why does he always appear in the wrong place at the wrong time? Drat. Darn. _Damn_.

I reached the Slytherin Common Room. 

"What happened, boss?" Crabbe said, as I entered the portrait hole.

"Nothing much. Although I'm pretty sure I hate Weasley even more than I did last time, if that's possible at all," I said quickly. I was much too angry to bother whether Crabbe could catch up with my pace of words. 

"Oh. Okay." This usually meant that he didn't catch anything I said just now.

"Oh drat. Where's Goyle?" I said, noticing that one of the pair was missing.

"Oh, he went to der toilet," Crabbe said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well? Go get him will you? We're already going to be late for the next lesson!"

"Oh. Okay." He stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Trouble with your lover-boy, Draco?" I'd recognise that voice anywhere. 

"Shut up, Pansy," I responded.

"Well, Draco dear…" she said, sidling up to me and grabbing hold of my arm gently. "You can be sure that if I can't have you…I won't let anyone get you. Not even Harry Potter." She whispered that sentence slowly in my ear.

"What? You better not try anything funny on Harry," I said.

"We'll see, Draco. We'll see." Then she turned and stepped out of the portrait hole.

I don't get scared much. But the tone of her voice, I admit, did frighten me a little.


	4. They're mine.

__

"You can be sure that if I can't have you…I won't let anyone get you. Not even Harry Potter."

That sentence sure got me troubled. What was Pansy playing at? Was she plotting something against Potter? I had been trying to fathom what she was thinking since she whispered that sentence in my ear yesterday. Somehow it had sounded…frightening. And I don't usually scare easy.

Finally, I decided to warn Potter. She could have slipped poison into his morning pumpkin juice or something. And the worse thing is, he wouldn't even know it.

After lunch, I went to the Gryffindor table. I noticed that most of the Gryffindors were throwing me looks of disgust. Oh well. Who cares? I'm a Slytherin. I don't need any Gryffindor's adoration. Except Potter's, maybe.

"Potter. I need to speak to you," I said, approaching him. Then as an afterthought, I added, "Alone."

"Well, Harry, personally I think you'd better not go _alone_." Stupid Weasley. Why doesn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"I agree with Ron, Harry." Oh. And that Mudblood should shut up too.

Potter considered this for a while. "It's okay, Ron. I doubt he can do anything to me, Herm."

"What? If I hadn't shown up yesterday he would have--" He was silenced by Potter with a look. "Okay, okay. _Fine_. Just be careful. You can't be too careful when Malfoy's around." I rolled my eyes. They spoke as if I wasn't standing there.

I coughed meaningfully. "Is the _secret_ discussion over yet?"

Weasley glared at me. "You'd better not try anything funny, Malfoy."

"I'm not much of a comedian so you needn't worry," I retorted. "Potter?"

"Okay. I'm coming. You guys go back to the Common Room and wait for me," he said, turning to Granger and Weasley. Then he left his seat and followed me. 

"I'll meet you back at the Common Room," I said, looking at Crabbe and Goyle. They grunted and left.

Pigs. The both of them. I sighed. If it weren't for the fact that my father and their fathers were friends…I wouldn't even bother trying to know them.

"First, I have to say this," Potter said, as we walked towards the corridor close to the Astronomy Tower. "No pushing anybody against the wall. And faces must be at least 10 inches away."

I smirked. "It was you who started the pushing yesterday, Potter. Remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But no pushing today. And remember the face distance."

"Okay, okay. 10 inches away. Fine. I'll keep my face away."

"What do you want to tell me?" he said, as we reached the hallway.

"Pansy Parkinson is plotting something against you," I said. "Apparently she's so jealous of you. Really Potter, you don't seem to appreciate what you have." I grinned.

"And you think you're so great, Malfoy?" he said.

"Yes, of course. Considering that the girl who likes me is trying to plot something against the person I like. Imagine what somebody like Pansy Parkinson could do, Potter. You'd better be careful," I said, smirking.

"Thanks for the warning, then. Anything else? If not I'd better be going," he said, folding his arms. 

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Anybody told you that you look sexy like that?" 

Potter frowned. "Like what?"

"Like _that_. Folding your arms and standing in the middle of an empty hallway trying to look cool. Anybody told you that before?" I said.

"No. First of all, I don't fold my arms and stand in the middle of empty hallways often. I prefer crowded places. Second of all, I am _not_ sexually appealing," he responded, rolling his eyes.

"That's what _you_ think, Potter." I grinned mischievously. 

"Oookay. Now you're really scaring me, Malfoy. I think I'd better be going now," he said, turning to walk away.

"Not so fast." I said, grabbing hold of his arm.

"_Now_ what?" he said, exasperated.

I slammed him up against the wall. "Not so fast, Potter," I repeated. I edged closer to him.

"_What_? I thought we had an agreement, Malfoy. No pushing. And your face must be ten inches away," he said. I saw panic being reflected in his eyes. 

I considered this for a moment.

I shrugged. "Well, I lied."

I seized him by the shoulders and leaned forward. Those lips were _mine_. They were mine for taking.

Our lips met abruptly. Oh, the soft touch of Harry Potter's lips. The lips that I desired… Of course, I felt him resisting, but I ignored his weak efforts. Then before I could deepen the kiss, he had pushed me aside.

"Malfoy?! Stop it! I'd better go bfghm--" I caught those lips again before he could finish his sentence. Who cared about what he had to say? I kissed him firmly, hardly…deepening the kiss. His lips parted. Finally. I slipped my tongue in.

"Oh God," I heard him mutter.

I held the kiss for a while longer. And then I pulled away enough to say, "God won't save you now, Harry Potter."

And then I reclaimed those lips. Oh, the desire, the lust… It took almost all of my willpower to stop myself from tearing at his robes now. He would have stopped me anyway, if I had tried anything more.

Then the kiss suddenly ended when he pushed me roughly away. "I think that's enough, Malfoy."

"It is?" I said. A smile twitched on my lips. "I hadn't had enough yet."

"Well, it'd better be. Because I'm leaving now," he said. I noticed that his face was flushed with embarrassment. He started to walk away.

"Okay. Be on your guard."

"For what?" he said, looking puzzled.

"Pansy might try something on you," I said. "Don't tell me you forgot what I just said."

"Of course I didn't. It's just…_some_ abrupt thing knocked it out of my mind temporarily," he replied. Then he started walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

I smirked. "See you at Potions later, Potter," I called after him. "This isn't over yet." 

Harry Potter said nothing, and continued walking down the long hallway. I looked at him as he departed, until he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. 

Oh yes. It's _far_ from over.


	5. Damn her.

Well, well. I was currently feeling pleased with myself, having tasted Harry Potter's lips once again. I sat at the Slytherin table, eating my breakfast, smiling to myself when I thought of what happened yesterday. He seemed so…helpless. But he still found the strength to push me aside. I didn't possess him fully…and that made me want him more. My thoughts were, however, interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, who was clearing his throat. 

"Harry Potter is in a coma."

What the…

"He has been injured, and is currently lying in the hospital wing. Students are allowed to see him, but not in a whole crowd. Lessons will go on as usual, and nobody is allowed to skip lessons to go to the hospital wing. Enjoy your breakfast."

What was going on? I looked across the Slytherin table. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face. Except one. Pansy Parkinson. She sat there looking very smug and pleased. She turned and looked in my direction, and mouthed the words 'Poor thing'. Then she turned away and whispered something to Milicent Bulstrode, whose eyes widened. Damn her. What did she thing she was doing?

I pulled her aside when walking to class after breakfast. 

"What did you do to him?" I said, glowering.

"Do to who, Draco?" she said, trying unsuccessfully to look innocent.

"Stop pretending, Parkinson. What did you do to Potter?"

"Oh _that. I didn't do anything much. All I did was to leave a note for that fool, saying that Cho Chang wanted to meet him at midnight in the Astronomy Tower. The handwriting was easily disguised by a charm. Then I threw fireworks at the window, so that he would go near it. And all I had to do after that was push him. What happened to him…well…you know. Too bad he didn't die. The Tower wasn't tall enough."_

A true Slytherin indeed. I would have applauded her brilliant idea, only if it wasn't aimed at the boy whom I liked. I couldn't help but glare at her. I didn't know what I was feeling. Rage? Fury? Shock? Horror? She gave me a sickening smile.

"Dear Draco, we're going to be late for Herbology. I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Harry's already in such trouble." She turned and left, leaving me standing there. I considered going to the hospital wing, but I knew Madam Pomfrey probably wouldn't let me in. It was still lesson time, after all. Slowly, I dragged myself to Herbology.

**

Herbology was not interesting enough to keep my attention. My mind kept wandering to Potter and how he was. I swear I would kill Parkinson if I ever got the chance to. Fortunately, Herbology ended fast enough, and it was free time. I went to the hospital wing immediately. There were only a few people there. Surprising, considering Potter's popularity in school. Several of them were staring at me, wondering why I was there. They probably thought that _I was the one who tried to kill him. Oh well. I __do give people that sort of impression, don't I?_

I would have smiled to myself at this point but I was still worried over Potter and whether he would die. He'd better not die yet. I still want him, and I haven't gotten him yet. He better not die before he's mine. I smirked nastily secretly. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

I turned. It was Weasley. "My, my…what a hostile tone," I said, forcing a grin.

"Why are you here? You want to finish the job?" said Granger. Obviously she was one of those who thought that I had tried to kill Potter.

"Believe it or not, Granger, I wasn't the one who tried to kill him. After all, half the student population should know how I feel towards that fellow," I replied.

"Which is one of the reasons why you tried to kill him, I suppose. You couldn't get him, so you would rather he was dead."

"Really Weasel, you have a vivid imagination. If Granger rejected you would you try to kill her?" I said.

He turned almost as red as his hair. "Me like Hermione? That's…that's impossible." Somehow, the tone of his voice told me it was highly likely.

"It's just an example, Weasley, there's no need to turn so red."

He glared at me. "And anyway, if that ever did happened, I wouldn't…because I'm not a Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes. "Even though I'm almost a god, I still have feelings too, Weasley."

"You? A god?" Granger stared at me disbelievingly.

"You have to admit that more than half the school worships me. And besides, I have broken so many girls' hearts since that time I abruptly announced that I was homosexual." I grinned.

"Next!" a voice called out from within the wing. Two girls came out of the room. It was my turn to go in.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" said Madam Pomfrey, glaring at me.

"I swear it wasn't me who tried to kill him," I said. "Can I go in?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you can. Professor Dumbledore said that I had to allow _all students in."_

"Good." I walked into the room towards Potter's bed.

Potter's face was badly scarred, and there were scratches all over his body. His head had been bandaged and his glasses were on the table beside his bed. 

"Well, Potter. I hope you don't get defeated by this fall. After all, you are supposed to be the Boy Who Lived. Besides," I reached forward and touched his scarred face gently, "you aren't mine yet. So you better wake up. But you're an idiot, you know? I _told you to watch out for Pansy but you refused to listen."_

I sighed. I guess there wasn't anymore I could say. After all, what could he hear? I turned and walked out of the room. Granger and Weasley came in after me, still giving me weird looks. They were probably wondering if I did anything to Potter during my brief stay in that room. I ignored them and walked quickly away from the hospital wing.

Oh boy, is Pansy Parkinson going to get it or what…


End file.
